Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 317
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: August 24, 2017 Highlights * New Skulk Challenge Mode * Community Improvements to MACs, Whips and Onos Stomp * Dedicated Spectator Slots [https://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-317-live-steam/ Blog Post] Gameplay *'Introducing the “Skulk Challenge!”' **Available in the training menu. ***Hone your Skulk wall-jumping skills as you race to earn the fastest time. ***Study other players’ racing techniques with our replay system, or even better: race against their ghost! ***You can view your friends’ times in the leaderboard, or view the global leaderboard by clicking on the globe icon. ***If you’re fast enough, you’ll earn a badge to be displayed in game! Be sure to enable it in the Customize Player menu. *'Improved/Fixed Whips (contributed by Katzenfleisch et al)' **Overall rewrote the Whips attack routine to make it more reliable and less expensive performance wise. They are quite formidable now. **Fixes: ***Fixed that the Whips animation state and damage dealt was not synced between client and the server correctly ***Fixed that Whips did often not deal any damage (especially against static targets) ***Fixed that Whips did not slap immediately after a bombard ***Fixed that Whips had a rather random cooldown between two attacks due to how inconsistent the animation tags are fired for the Whip animations. ***Fixed that the Whips used a trace ray starting from its bottom instead of it’s top to validate that a target is in line of sight. ***Fixed that Whips did not deal any damage if another target blocked the original target while the the Whip already started slapping. ***Fixed that the Whip’s bombard bomb was sometimes not created and networked correctly. ***Fixed that Whips were able to hit through walls. ***Fixed that Whips did not attack unmanned exosuits. **Improvements ***Whips now continue to focus the same player while slapping until they get out of range (instead of switching to whoever is closest) ***Optimized performance by decreasing the number of traces needed to acquire a target to slap ***If a player moves in between a whip and it’s target, it hits the blocking player (instead of missing) ***Adding a new method Whip:OnAttackEnd() so mods can detect when a Whip attack has ended. ***Alien structures will now try to move into random direction instead of only forward while repositioning (after getting moved etc. ) *'Improved MACs (contributed by Twiliteblue)' **MACs now follow and weld moving players, and can continue to move while turning. **MACs on automated build/weld orders will return to their original position after they completed the order, or if target moves too far away (distance greater than 15 units from MAC), or in case the automated target moves out of a range of 30 units from the original position. ***This should stop MACs from moving all over the map without the commander giving them the explicit order to do so **Decreased the fov zone that MACs will avoid to block to 60 degree from 180 and increased the weld range slightly by 0.5. ***This should force MACs to evade the player’s fov less often while still making sure that they don’t block line of sight. **MACs no longer stop moving when taking damage while following a target. *'Improved Onos Stomp (contributed by Steelcap)' **Stomps shockwave now can move up stairs. **Stomp behaves much more like you’d expect it to: unable to reach high heights, but still able to reach the same lows if there’s a gradient, and will not pass through obstacles it should not etc. It will not work across deep gaps, like standing on the columns in Crevice on Summit, for instance. **The marine knock back behavior is more reliable now so you don’t end up getting knocked back even though you jumped up in time. **Slightly optimized Stomp to use less traces Tweaks/Improvements *Added dedicated spectator slots. Reasoning: Players want to know that they can join a server that truly has player slots available and won’t just get thrown onto spectators, wasting their time. Server operators want the ability to have spectators without going over the 24 player limit. Lastly, the Quick Play feature was unable to determine if a server had actual player slots available to play without official spec slot support. So while you can run 24 players with 24+ spectators and still be a ranked server, do keep in mind that your performance will vary if those spec slots are active; Adjust accordingly. **Servers can now have dedicated spectator slots. Use the new -speclimit server startup parameter to set up a limit for the dedicated spectator slots (default: 0). If left to default of 0, players that join spectators will still count towards the player slot count (-limit parameter) and the server browser will always report 0/0 spectators. **Clients that attempt to join servers that are full but still have spectator slots available will receive a prompt asking them if they wish to cancel or spectate before joining. **If a client joins as a dedicated spectator they will automatically be placed on spectators and restricted to it until a player slot opens up, where they can then join the ready room and then a team. Before that point, the player cannot join the ready room. Shuffle or force even team votes will not change this, and neither will admins when attempting to manually move the player. **Player slots and dedicated spectator slots will remain assigned to the same players even through a map change. This means if you were a dedicated spectator before the map change, you will still be one after the map changes, if no players leave. No cutting in line allowed! **Clients can switch from a dedicated spectator slot to an available player slot by going into the Ready Room, if and when a player slot is available. **Clients using a player slot can still spectate. However, they will be giving up their player slot if another spectator joins the ready room or a team. (Unless the spec limit is reached already.*) **Clients will never be restricted from going into spectator mode, but if the player limit and spec limit is reached, doing so will not change the amount of players reported in the server browser until a player leaves the server. ***Clients will only give up their player slot if there are spec slots available.* This means that if there are 16/16 players and 5/5 spectators, and a player using a player slot joins spectators, the server browser will still report 16/16 players and 5/5 spectators. This is to ensure that a new player cannot join the server, and thus permanently create an ever increasing pool of spectator slots. (See known issues below.) ***Refactored the reserved slot system to be handled by the engine API instead of custom server tags. **The server performance rating in the server browser (the smiley face) will only take the player limit into account if you have no active spectators. However, if you have active spectators they will begin to impact your performance, albeit less than actual players using player slots. **'Known Issues with spec slot feature:' *** *When the spectator slots are full, if a player using a player slot joins spectators, then that player will retain their player slot even while spectating. This can prevent players from swapping out with spectators in a full player + full spectator server (Will be fixed via an extension). ***Spectators can vote. (this can be disruptive for server wide votes, depending on the size of -speclimit) ***The password prompt will show up twice for passworded servers that only have spec slots available. Once when you double click the server, then you receive the spectator popup, then the password prompt will show a second time. You’ll need to enter the correct password twice. *'Improved the server browser password prompt (contributed by Keats, Absurdon et al)' **Updated the windows style to match the rest of the server browser **Obscure the password input by default so you can stream without worrying about leaking a server’s password **Added a button to show/obscure the password input. **Removed some fields from the move packet that were never used except for debug purposes. Result is slightly reduced network traffic from moves sent and move packets being slightly faster processed. **The menu now preloads when after loading a level. This means that a (sometimes very long) hitch caused by opening the in game menu for the first time is gone. **Added in-game badges for the 11th ensl.org season winner. We will hand out the badges as soon as the season has ended. **Removed that the client buffered up to 8 seconds of moves because the buffer wasn’t used and may caused performance issues. **Removed the leftover hive profile page link at the in-game scoreboard Fixes *Fixed that the crash dumps created by the crash reported were missing the exception information *Fixed that curl handler were not released correctly and stayed active even after usage which caused curl to run out of available ports at some after some time and all http request to just time out. *Fixed that the damage taken/flinch sound effects didn’t play after the first time. We are planning to redo the complete flinch sound system in one of the next builds to make the damage feeback more consistent. *Fixed that “guard” orders were not canceled when the target left the team. *Fixed that Focus decreased the players attack speed even after Veils were destroyed. *Fixed that the Regeneration effects played even after Shells were destroyed. *Fixed that Fade Metabolize switches back to the weapon you had selected before using metabolize after it finished, even if you switch the weapon while performing Metabolize. This means Blink is now disabled during Metabolize.(contributed by Twiliteblue) *Fixed that Boneshield doesn’t reduce Grenade Launcher projectile, pulse, or cluster grenade damage. (contributed by Nin) *Fixed an issue that would cause web pages displayed in-game (like the news feed) to disappear if the user alt+tabbed out of the game in DX9 mode. *Fixed some script error spam caused by the help screen attempting to display keybinds for actions that were unbound. *Fixed a bug that caused team message (eg “Warmup Mode”, or “Hive under Attack!”) to not appear until user had displayed help screen at least once before. *Fixed a bug that caused the help screen to appear if a player happened to press the help screen keybind while typing a chat message. (contributed by Salads) *Fixed that you could vote to reset the round without a round started yet (contributed by Keats) *Fixed the player ping (red box w/ location name that appears when you hit middle mouse button) is already visible and animating when you first join a team – even if nobody has pinged. SDK *Fixed that multi line lua comments were not parsed correctly and could cause script errors if the included a end tag *Added a few new API methods in regard to the spectator slots. Please check the api docs json for further details about each method. *It is now possible to multiply two Vector objects together. This just performs a per-component multiplication between the two vectors. Maps ns2_caged *Fixed fall seasonal stuff appearing in Caged ready room when it shouldn’t be. Category:Patches